Saving the Dove
by chicagobabe123
Summary: Sometimes friendship is more important than family, especially when family kidnaps you. Alana, ALex, Ivy, & Autumn are best friends, but whe at happens when one of them is taken from Camp Half-Blood? Friendship is put to the test, facing life or death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. I only own Alana, Alexandria, Ivy, Autumn, and Jason. All other characters aren't mine.**

**Chapter One.**

Laughing.

Whenever you approach the Hermes cabin, it's the one sound you can hear. It fills the air and just makes everything lighter, if that makes any sense.

I smiled as I thought this, shaking my head to myself as I knocked on the cabin door.

The door opened, revealing a red haired and green eyed girl, laughing at something. As she turned to look at me I smiled wider, listening to her funny laugh.

"Lana!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hey crazy," I replied laughing.

This was Alexandria Hamilton, aka 'Crazy'. The best red haired mischievous daughter of Hermes. Yeah, that's right. Hermes. You know those fancy Olympians from Greek Mythology? Yeah, they're real. They have kids with mortals, and they're called demigods. Like me. Alana Hunter, daughter of Artemis at your service.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alex's squeal of surprise.

"Ow! Bro!" Alex yelled, being pushed away from the door by a brown haired boy.

"Hey, Alana! I mean, uh…" The boy cleared his throat trying, unsiccussfully, to keep the goofy smile off his face. "Sup, Hunter?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes at him.

Typical Travis Stoll, famous son of Hermes. He was definatley someone you wanted on your side, a master prankster at heart.

"Get _out _of here, lover boy!" Alex yelled, shoving Travis to the side. "She's here to see _me! _Ready to go, Alana?"

"Yeah, lets go." I laughed, linking my arm through hers as I waved to Travis. "See you later, Stoll."

We walked down the cabin steps, hearing Travis sigh and go back inside as someone jumped on my back.

I yelped, looking behind me. "Gods! Ivy, are you trying to scare me to death?" I laughed, feeling jump back down onto her feet.

Another demigod I could tolerate. Ivy William, one of the only nice daughters of Aphrodite I know. She wasn't obsessed with looks, but she was still beautiful. She was our personal little dove.

"Sorry!" Ivy laughed, linking her arm with my free one as the three of us continued to walk. "It was a good opportunity!"

I rolled my eyes, turning slightly and heading towards the strawberry fields.

"Well, whatever. Next time, just try to scare Alex."

"Hey! No fair!" Alex pouted.

Ivy and I laughed, smiling as a girl walked out from one of the row of strawberries, holding a basket filled with them.

"Hey, guys!" Autumn yelled, putting a purple flower in her hair.

Autumn was the fourth of our little friendship, or 'crew' you could call us. Those crazy mortals and their silly words.

Anyways, Autumn Finch is a awesome daughter of Demeter and is addicted to dancing. You can find her dancing anywhere, even in public. She's odd, but we lover her anyways.

We've all been best friends since we met the day Alex came to camp, when we were only 11 years old. Now look, we're 15 and still close. Cute, huh?

Being a daughter of Artemis, I don't have any siblings, and all of Ivy's siblings are annoying. No offense to Ivy or anything. So we usually just hung out with the four us, Jason who's Ivy's boyfriend, and Travis and Connor Stoll, Alex's half-brothers.

"Hey, Autumn! Strawberries red enough, yet?" I replied, laughing lightly as Alex stole some strawberries from the basket.

Autumn laughed sarcastically. "Ha-ha. Funny, really. The strawberries are really important, you know!"

"Yeah, okay Autumn." Alex said, sighing. "We just came to tell you it's almost curfew. We don't want the Harpies to eat you."

"Right, thanks." She smiled, hugging us all in a group hug before skipping off towards her cabin. "Night!"

"Night!" We all replied.

"Well, ive got places to go, people to see." Alex said dramatically, walking off to her cabin.

Ivy laughed at her exit as we both walked back to our cabins.

"Night, Ivy!" I called, walking into my cabin.

"Night, Alana!"


End file.
